malazanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Anomander Rake
] Żadna walka nie może być za trudna, żadne szanse zbyt małe, albowiem nawet gdybyśmy przegrali, będziemy przynajmniej wiedzieć, że żyliśmy Anomander Rake Anho-man-der był Władcą Odprysku Księżyca, Synem Ciemności, Rycerzem Ciemności i liderem Tiste Andii. Mówiło się, że był "Osadzony na Tronie Smutku". Baruk opisał go jako wysokiego mężczyznę o kruczoczarnej skórze i srebrnych włosach. Cechy Rake'a były ostre, ''jakby wycięte z onyksu, jego oczy miały różne barwy, posiadały duże pionowe źrenice. Zmieniały kolor, przechodząc z głębokiego odcienia bursztynu po szare i paskowane. W jednym momencie były również zielone, a chwilę później czarne. Miał prawie dwa metry wzrostu, a na plecach nosił ogromny, dwuręczny miecz - Dragnipur. Jako mag, używał Starożytnej Groty Kurald Galain. Baruk, czując moc jaka emanowała z Rake'a, twierdził, że jest on potężniejszy od Tayshrenna. ''Ogrody Księżyca ] Po długiej nieobecności, Odprysk Księżyca pojawił się na Genabackis, a Tiste Andii pod wodzą Caladana Brooda zstąpili by walczyć z Imperium Malazańskim. Władca Odprysku udał się zaś do Pale, by zawrzeć pakt z magami miasta. Dwa lata wcześniej Odprysk Księżyca pojawił się nad Pale, efektywnie powstrzymując oblężenie miasta dokonywane przez Malazańczyków. Walka stanęła w martwym punkcie. Pragnąc przełamać zastój Rake podjął walkę z Wielkimi Magami Imperium, Tayshrennem, Nightchill, Bellurdanem i A'Karonysem, a także z kadrą magów pod dowództwem Tattersail. Rozgorzała bitwa pochłonęła całe pułki żołnierzy i doprowadziła do masowej śmierci tysięcy ludzi, czego Rake chciał uniknąć. Pomimo, że trzech wysokich magów zostało zabitych (prawdopodobnie przez własnych sojuszników) Odprysk Księżyca wycofał się. Rake udał się potem do Darudżystanu, kolejnego celu Malazańskich podbojów, by zawrzeć sojusz z grupą magów przeciwko Imperium. Ich lider, alchemik Baruk, wspomniał że dwóch spośród magów Pale kryje się w Darudżystanie, a Rake zażądał ich głów. Rake złapał już pozostałych magów za dezercję, przez którą przegrali ostatnią bitwę o Pale. Rake powiedział Barukowi, że jeśli nie dostanie głów dwóch pozostałych, użyje swojego miecza, na co Alchemik przyrzekł, że ich schwyta. ] Rake nie został powiadomiony o tym, że wszystkie Wielkie Kruki Staruchy wiedziały o posiadaczu monety, ani o tym, że Caladan Brood zorganizował mu ochronę przed magami Rake'a. Rake w walce z siedmioma Ogarami Cienia zabił dwa z nich. Chwilę później ostrzegł Tron Cienia aby ten nie wtrącał się w sprawy Darudżystanu, inaczej Rake zaatakuje sferę Cienia. Jego ostrzeżenie zadziałało, a Tron Cienia rozkazał Kotylionowi wyjść z ciała Żal. Zauważając zagrożenie ze strony Jaghuckiego Tyrana, Raesta wysłał Silanah i cztery inne Eleinty do walki z nim. Rake zabił później demona Galayna, wypuszczonego przez Przyboczną Lorn, na ulice Darudżystanu. Wspomnienie Lodu Anomander i jego Tiste Andii brali udział w Wojnie Panniońskiej przeciwko Pannion Domin. Podczas finałowego starcia Anomander zebrał większość Andii do Odprysku, który ukrył pod portem Koralu, głęboko w otchłani morskiej. Czekali tam, aż rozpocznie się atak Caladana Brooda i jego armii, a następnie dokonali otwarcia Kurald Galain, która pochłonęła całe miasto. Miasto to zostało później nazwane Czarnym Koralem, osiedlili się w nim pozostali Tiste Andii. UWAGA SPOJLERY!!! Myto Ogarów Anomander Rake został zabity przez Podróżnika w Darudżystanie. Gdy Rake zablokował cios Podróżnika rozciął sobie czaszkę własnym Dragnipurem, we wnętrzu miecza, poświęcił się, by przenieść Matkę Ciemność i Wrota Ciemności do Czarnego Koralu. Poświęcenie Rake'a sprawiło, że jego dusza została rozproszona po Kurald Galain, a Draconus przebaczył mu i oddał honor. Po pojedynku, Caladan Brood przybył do Darudżystanu, zabrał ciało Anomandera do kurhanu przygotowanego przez Pożogę. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Darudżystanu udali się za Caladanem Broodem by uhonorować pamięć po Władcy Andii, który uratował ich miasto dwukrotnie przed zniszczeniem. Nimander Golit zajął miejsce Rake'a jako Władca Tiste Andii w Czarnym Koralu. KONIEC SPOJLERÓW!!! Kuźnia Ciemności Anomander Rake był członkiem Rodu Purake w czasie gdy jego ojciec Nimander odszedł. Matka Ciemność nadała Anomanderowi i jego dwóm braciom tytuły Synów Ciemności, a Rake został mianowany Pierwszym Synem Ciemności. W oczekiwaniu na ślub Andarista z Enesdią, Rake poświęcił tradycyjny kamień Azathanai dla ich nowego domu. Ale inaczej, niż pozostałe kamienie, do wykonania tego upoważnił Wielkiego Murarza Azathanai - Caladana Brooda. Po ułożeniu kamienia, Brood powiedział Anomanderowi, by ten swoją lojalność wobec brata przypieczętował krwią, Anomander zaś zażądał tego samego od Caladana Brooda. Brood zgodził się na to niechętnie. Anomander był obecny przy spotkaniu T'riss z Matką Ciemnością, i poświęceniu świątyni Vitr. Spotęgowana moc Matki Ciemność przemieniła Anomandera, zmieniając jego złota skórę na czarną, a włosy na srebrne. Anomander otrzymał także legendarny miecz, który nazwał Zemsta, jego brat proponował dla niego nazwę Żal (po stracie swojej narzeczonej). Odmowa Rake'a poróżniła braci. Rake i Seguleh Przed utworzeniem się Imperium Malazańskeigo Anomander odwiedził ojczyznę Seguleh. Arogancka natura Rake'a była odczytywana jako wyzwanie przez niewerbalny lud Seguleh, doprowadzając do wielu pojedynków z mieszkańcami. Po pewnym czasie frustracja Anomandera sprawiła, że opuścił wyspę. W hierarchii Seguleh dotarł na pozycję Siódmą. Spekulacje w Assail Szerzą się spekulacje, że Jethiss, Tiste Andii, który podróżował z Rybakiem Kel Tath na kontynencie Assail to właśnie Anomander Rake. Równie powszechną opinią jest, że Jethiss to tak naprawdę Spinnock Durav. Można to wywnioskować po niejasnych wspomnieniach swojego życia, jakie dręczą Jethissa. Inne Imiona Anomander posiada kilka przydomków i pseudonimów: * Anomandaris Dragnipurake * Anomandaris Irake * Czarnoskrzydły Lord * Czarny Miecz * Pierwszy Syn Ciemności * Rycerz Wielkiego Domu Ciemności * Władca Odprysku Księżyca * Siewca Chaosu * Grabarz * Syn Ciemności Historia Anomander był zmiennokształtnym, zmieniał się w ogromnego czarnego smoka. Był jednym z trzech wybranych synów Ciemności, a także jej ulubionym synem. Jego braćmi byli Silchas Ruin i Andarist. Jego meicz zwał się Dragnipur, został zabrany jego twórcy, Draconusowi przez Rake'a, który ostatecznie zwrócił go twórcy. Przypisy # Wspomnienie Lodu # Ogrody Księżyca # Myto Ogarów # Kuźnia Ciemności # Blood and Bone (MKP1, MKP3, MKP7-8) en:Anomander Rake Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Tiste Andii Kategoria:Ascendenty w Talii Smoków Kategoria:Jednopochwyceni